Blizzard
by ChucKelise
Summary: Sam could tell that Cas was getting better at lying by the way that he was hiding a wince with every step he took. That and the fact that the angel's left arm was now supporting his right side-the side with the broken wing. He honestly looked to Sam like he shouldn't be walking or doing anything else for that matter. The boys get stuck in a blizzard with an injured angel. Cas Whump
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So...um this is just something that I had to get out of my head and I really didn't know what to do with it and I really don't know what say about it so I'm gonna stop talking now.**

Sam could tell that Cas was getting better at lying by the way that he was hiding a wince with every step he took. That and the fact that the angel's left arm was now supporting his right side-the side with the broken wing. He honestly looked to Sam like he shouldn't be walking or doing anything else for that matter.

Looking down at the path in front of him Sam noticed to his dismay that Cas' wing was beginning to drag limply behind in the snow, creating a trail. Cas clearly had no energy left to keep it up off the ground. The amount of pain that was surely causing him made Sam shudder. How was Cas still walking?

As if the universe had heard his thought Cas suddenly went limp and collapsed into the billowing snow.

"Cas!" he and Dean shouted, simultaneously rushing to the fallen form.

The astonishingly blue eyes gazed up at the brothers with pain.

Dean leaned in close so he could be heard over the roar of the wind. "Cas, buddy, come on man. You have to keep going."

"Dean...I-" he tried.

"We need to stop Dean. He's not going to survive much longer like this." Sam said, his worried undertone clear.

"Where can we possibly stop Sam?! In case you didn't notice, we're in the middle of a frigging BLIZZARD, miles away from anything even close to resembling and ideal place to 'stop'!" Dean shouted, his anger at their situation burning.

As Dean returned to comforting Cas Sam stood and looked around for anything, a cave, a large fallen tree, anything to take shelter in, but it was impossible to see anything but the nearby trees through the storm.

By now the cold wind was biting through even Sam's thick coats and gloves and he was beginning to wonder if they would all die out here after everything they had been through. It was amazing that they always fell into the worst kind of desperate situations like this ALL THE TIME. Curse their dumb luck.

Gazing for the fifth time at their hopeless surroundings, Sam almost missed the small dark shape that emerged above the tree line. It looked like a bird from what he could tell. He continued to gaze at it until the wind and snow let up enough for him to make out a more defined shape. Now it appeared to be some kind of large lump situated on the top of a small drop off, maybe even-no...could it really be a building? Sam strained his eyes and made out what was indeed a man-made structure of some kind and more importantly, somewhere they could take Cas.

"Dean!" Sam shouted pointing, " There's a building over there about 30 yards away and up a cliff!"

Dean let his eyes leave Cas for a moment to wander toward where Sam was pointing. Seeing the building he motioned to Sam to help him get Cas up.

Sam immediately bent down, and being careful not to jostle the broken wing, took Cas' arm and placed it around his shoulder. Dean copied his actions on the angel's opposite side. Together they lifted him. Cas, only semi conscience, winced when pressure was put on the side if his broken wing. He tried to stand on his own, but it was too much effort for his exhausted body and he let his weight drop onto the two brothers, his head dropping.

"Holy crap Dean! He's doing a lot worse than I thought!" Sam said witnessing this.

"I know." Dean replied, grim-faced.

"Is he going to be able to make it that far?" Sam asked as they began walking. Cas was half walking and half being carried by the two of them.

"He's going to have to."

**Yay! Did you like it? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! 1000 apologies for the wait. I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Also THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! Every single one made my day! :D**

Chapter 2

Sam's "building" was actually more of shack/cabin mix Dean thought. For the most part it seemed to be in good condition. The roof looked like it had caved in on one side, but it was hard to tell with the pile of snow on top of it.

Daylight was fading slightly at this point and Dean was very grateful that they were finally somewhere relatively safe from the monstrous blizzard around them. This had been a long day and he was ready for a little rest.

Reaching the entrance they encountered a new problem: the door was locked.

"Here Sam, I'll take Cas and you take the door." Dean said.

Twenty seconds later what was previously called the front door was now lying flat on the ground in the entryway.

"We'll fix it later." Dean suggested. "Let's just worry about this guy, eh?" he said gesturing to the angel he was supporting in his arms.

The interior was small, cozy maybe to some people. There was a small bed against one corner and a chair with a desk next to it. There was also one window and most importantly, a fireplace with wood stacked next to it. Seeing this Dean relaxed a little and said to Sam,

"Let's put Cas on that bed"

"Okay"

Together they carried Cas between them over to the bed and gently laid him on his side so that they wouldn't hurt his already mangled wing.

"Now what?" Sam wondered.

"Now what?! Now we fix his wing! What else would we do?" Dean responded angrily.

"What? How? Dean, I know we've dealt with some pretty severe injuries before but that was with ourselves. We have no idea what to do with a broken angel wing! Plus how do we know that we won't hurt him more by trying to help?" Sam reasoned.

"How could we possibly hurt Cas by helping him!?" Dean demanded.

"Look, you're not thinking straight! Neither of us want Cas getting anymore hurt than he has to, but we're both exhausted and we don't know what to do right now to help him. So I say we make Cas as comfortable as possible and wait until morning to work his out!" Sam said back, raising his voice.

Dean's frame slumped a little and his angry expression faded.

"Yeah you're right. We can try and call Bobby tomorrow or something." Dean muttered looking down at Cas' slumbering form.

"Dean I'm not saying that I don't want to help him because we both know that's not true."

"No you're right Sam, I'm just too tired for this and I'm worried about him."

Cas shifted slightly in the bed and mumbled something that Dean couldn't make out. Would he be okay until morning? Should they wait that long to try and find help?

Dean glanced over at Sam who was looking at Cas with worry. He looked absolutely worn out. It would be unfair for Dean to insist that Sam do more than he had the energy for.

"How about you take that chair there and get some rest Sam? I'll take first watch." Dean offered.

"Alright."

**-Some time later-**

Sam awoke to the sound of fire crackling. His first thought was one of panic, but then he remembered that he and Dean had built a fire before he fell asleep.

And where was Dean? Sam looked around for a total of 1.5 seconds before he spotted him. Dean was sitting on the ground by the edge of the bed asleep with his head down. He appeared to be deep in slumber which made Sam wonder how long he'd been awake before he gave in to his fatigue. It was now pitch black outside so it must have been a few hours since he'd drifted off.

Standing up from his chair Sam noticed that Dean was also missing his winter coat. That also only took a moment to find. It was carefully draped over Cas' side. Sam had to smile a little. Cas probably wasn't that cold, but Dean had still tried to help with what little he could.

Sam walked over to the dying fire and tossed a few logs on it. He waited until they caught flame and watched them burn for a while. The way that each flare danced was transfixing and it made Sam momentarily forget about everything.

That is until he heard his name whispered from behind him.

"Sam?" It was really barely even a whisper.

Turning his head, Sam saw that Cas had woken up without his knowing and was watching him. He rushed over to Cas to make sure he was okay.

"Hey Cas. How are you doing?" Sam asked gently.

Cas gave a small pained smile before answering. "Good, I guess"

Sam checked him over. As he did he said,

"You must have picked that up from us."

Cas looked confused. "I did what?"

Sam let out an amused breath at the angel's common confusion.

"The lying about pain thing. You're obviously not doing 'good' Cas."

"Oh." Cas responded closing his eyes.

"Hey." Sam put his hand on Cas' arm. "I'm sorry we can't do anything to help you right now. I don't know anything about angel wings but I'm willing to bet your broken wing hurts a lot more than a broken arm would hurt me."

Cas opened his eyes and fixed an intense stare at Sam.

"You have part of it correct." he said. "The way that humans and angels experience things is different, but that's because we are different beings. Humans feel things that come into direct contact with them. Angels are similar, but only certain things can come in direct contact with and angel's being."

"Certain things like that hellhound that got you?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Cas responded.

"That would mean that only certain things can heal an angel too, right?"

"That's also correct."

"Do you know of anything we could use to help you?" Sam asked hopefully.

Cas thought for a minute before answering, " Nothing that you could obtain easily."

"Oh."

They were both silent for a moment. The only noise in the room was the flickering of flames and the howling wind outside.

"Sam?" Cas' drowsy voice came.

"Yeah Cas?"

"I'm feeling tired again." he yawned. "I think I'm going to go to sleep..." he said drifting off. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but Cas was already out.

With the angel asleep again, Sam was left alone to his thoughts. He pulled his chair over to a place where he could watch everything and settled in. This situation was not ideal. they were going to need food and water soon and Sam didn't know if Cas could even move at all in his current state. That would mean that they would have to stay here for a while. If the blizzard outside didn't stop then thy would be stuck here longer. It would be dangerous to send anyone alone outside in the storm to look for food and water. For the second time that day, Sam cursed their dumb luck.

He sure hoped this storm would let up soon.

**Thanks so much!**

**-ChucK**


End file.
